User talk:Pwndulquiorra
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs. Blue Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:TheSuperHunter/Project Freelancer :Rebirth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 02:51, December 3, 2011 Blog or Page? Considering this is the fanon wiki create a page. :P And ask all the questions you want. It'll probably be the only mail I get on my talk page. :PHappy Editing Sniperteam82308 03:30, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Afraid not.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 04:14, December 5, 2011 (UTC) South Carolina Ok dude.TheSuperHunter 12:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC)TheSuperHunter. Agent Maine Actually your right I am busy and yeah but based upon the facts I have given you can put things on Maine's page besides the biography I'll do that myself if I find time.TheSuperHunter 06:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey pwn I was wondering do you think that Maine and Carolina should become like friends or something? TheSuperHunter 09:30, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Agent Texas Ok then TheSuperHunter 23:29, January 18, 2012 (UTC) is what I believe you should use.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 03:16, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, it is no spaces. Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 03:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) *Groans* On second thought... Template: Quote with these surronding it. Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 03:22, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh! The firs box is where the quote goes, the second box is the character who said its name, and the third... you just don't use the third.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 03:41, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Arkansas' Converter. Hello Pwn, Cypher here. I can say that I was surprised to find a message on my talk page (I'm not one for getting messages) and from you of all people (no offense). I was also surprised that you'd extend an invitation for the use of one of your own created armor enhancements for Arkansas (and no, condescending I did not sense, and apologetic is just some peoples nature). I humbly write right now to say I accept the offer, and have effectively added it to Ark's page. Thank you very much for taking time to write and offer the converter. III Cypher III 02:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) SDG Thanks for the feedback. Unfortunately, my computer's been broken for a while, so I'm pretty limited to when I can get online, which means I'm not going to be on Wikia as often for a while. I'll see what I can do tomorrow. Sgt D Grif 03:30, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure, go ahead. I actually forgot about this wiki until you mentioned it just now, haha. But go ahead and make it. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 02:01, April 24, 2012 (UTC) York Ok then go along with itTheSuperHunter 01:14, April 27, 2012 (UTC) No problem also lets go to the chatTheSuperHunter 01:25, April 27, 2012 (UTC) if you're the one who posted about north's page, i've been distracted by writing out the aftergulch and i have exams coming up so i haven't done much wiki stuff KSI Crunchbite 18:44, April 27, 2012 (UTC) As long as its your page, you can do whatever you want. :) [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|('Talk')]] 01:20, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Why thank you! :D [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|('Talk')]] 01:52, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Well I was just copying Zeon XD If I don't put that one up I wouldn't have a picture. CyrusArc 01:53, May 18, 2012 (UTC) alright, i'll take it off. If you find a better picture let me know :) CyrusArc 02:10, May 18, 2012 (UTC) No it didn't make me upset XD I'm fine I was actually thinking about that but I did't knwo how you feel. The Councilor will be tallish with black hair and brown eyes. about 6'3 and lean muscle. Make him not looks creepy or menacing but serious and buisness-like. Thanks :) CyrusArc 02:27, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I know just didn't want him to look creepy is all. He gets is creepiness by how well he knows things. and i came up with that description on the fly XD it will be on the page eventually.mCyrusArc 02:39, May 18, 2012 (UTC) He's Caucasion, British and american in national background. He is slightly tan though, hint of a native american ethnicity. CyrusArc 03:18, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Cool :) CyrusArc 03:24, May 18, 2012 (UTC) By no means was that disrespectful. I chose that picture because as you clearly said, this director would look similar, but be different. The thing is, since the Director's features are never shown (besides the basics, if you know what I mean), then the simularity should be obvious. No true features are shown, so, technically, it follows the same logic as the other Freelancers. (P.S.: And you're dealing with the FREAKING DIRECTOR! What about him is normal?) Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 03:43, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Thanks a ton :) He uses the same tablet type thing that the Counselor from RvB, I'll add that into the article as well. CyrusArc 23:34, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Perfect thanks :) CyrusArc 23:49, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Take your time :) I'm not in any rush really. CyrusArc 20:12, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Nevada Hey Pwn, since Nevada is primarily used by both of our characters, should we start up her page by ourselves? III Cypher III 01:18, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, I suggested we both, so we'd both be controlling her. But instead I could possibly create her page, and if needed you could modify it if necessary. But yeah, I'll run it by Hunter and see if it's okay. III Cypher III 01:19, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Supes said it's okay to make Nev. III Cypher III 17:52, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Project Freelancer: Rebirth Hey, Pwn I was wondering if you'd like to help me write Project Freelancer: Rebirth. I'm starting to have a bit of writers block and my laptop isn't working right now I'm using my phone to go online. I also know that your more skilled with like details, grammar, and stuff like that.TheSuperHunter 08:55, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Loki Sure, why not? What traits should I give him/her? Just a brief run down of what's required for the Loki character. III Cypher III 07:14, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it should have, and was, deleted. I have been on vacation, and have been dealing with a broken laptop as it finally decided to die, maybe for the better since it was literally held together by duct tape with the screen actually coming out when there was no duct tape. Anyway, it has since been deleted. Thanks for bringing it to our attention. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|('Talk''')]] 02:07, July 5, 2012 (UTC) California Yes, I am going to add a page for Cal (the new one, anyways), but I've just been a tad lazy mixed in with a load of busy. I'm gonna put her up tonight (I hope). III Cypher III (talk) 07:42, July 21, 2012 (UTC) There seems to be a problem with my ability to upload pages. I may have to start making the page later. III Cypher III (talk) 09:06, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, TheSuperHunter can't come online right now, so do you mind adding onto the main story of PF:R when Team C is in action? If you can, thanks. Team C Pwn um you can edit Team C section your way and the only thing you need to add is the mission Team C is on. Their mission is to go to an Insuerrection base and see if the AI is hidden there. At the end of the mission none of the teams find it. All 3 teams are going to 3 different bases.TheSuperHunter (talk) 04:12, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure, when I have the time. I am the terror that edits in the night! 03:44, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Where are you? Hey Pwn, it's Cypher. I couldn't help but notice that you've been inactive for quite some time, and I couldn't help but wonder (and be a little concerned) about the silence on your end. It'd be great to have you back around here again, help keep things tight, etc, etc. And to have someone other than the new guys to talk to. III Cypher III (talk) 04:00, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Nothing much really, just trying to live with all the new guys and stuff. Lot's of new stuff going on in Rebirth and all, and an apparent new idea that might extend the series past all the character deaths. Super and DJ made me swear to keep it under wraps though. III Cypher III (talk) 23:26, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, they're not really "new" I just call 'em that 'cause I'm a veteran wiki guy. They're DJGyPsYFISH and DarkCrusade. III Cypher III (talk) 00:11, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Long time no see. Hey, what's up, Pwn? It's been some time but with the up-coming chapter of Project Freelancer: Rebirth, we will be splitting up into teams again. The Teams are based on Leader-board ranking and I wanted to see if you would be willing to write the story of Alpha squad? We've asked for your help in the past and I think your writing skill is really good. You don't have to do it, if it will be too much trouble. Just asking if you would like to do this chapter for us. Let me know if you are willing, and I will give you more information. Dj GyPsYFiSh (talk) 00:43, February 16, 2013 (UTC)Dj GyPsYFiSh